In the field of rail transport, there are principally two types of braking operation: service braking and emergency braking.
The service braking operation is the one which is most commonly used during operation. It can be adjusted between a minimum force value close to 0 and a maximum force value. It can be broken down itself into a plurality of modes, depending on the trains: purely electric brake, purely mechanical brake or combined electric and mechanical brake. It carries out all the “normal” stopping and deceleration operations of the train, and the braking operations for holding on declines. However, it is not secure in the sense that it involves a large number of electric, electronic, mechanical, pneumatic or hydraulic components which may malfunction and therefore bring about a different braking force from that desired, or even, with the new traction chains having traction/static braking commutation, a traction force.
The emergency braking operation is used, as its name suggests, only in the event of an emergency. This emergency condition may be brought about either by an external emergency situation or by a malfunction of the service brake. The object of this brake is to stop the train as quickly and safely as possible. This brake cannot be adjusted but is reliable, that is to say, its probability of failure must be extremely low. This brake must therefore use the fewest possible number of components. Generally, it is purely mechanical, but this requires the mechanical brake to be sized accordingly which may be found to be prohibitive in terms of cost or mass, in particular in a high-speed train where the levels of braking energy to be dissipated are significant. For this reason, it may be very advantageous to produce an electric safety brake.
A type of electric safety braking system is described in the German patent application published as DE 10160 612 A1. The device which uses this braking system comprises a network of three brake resistors which are connected in the form of stars, which is capable of being coupled, using a commutator of the electromechanical type comprising an assembly of relays, to a three-phase electromechanical motor.
The technical problem may be the spatial requirement of this device, in particular three brake resistors.